


The Mars' Alpaca

by EllieBear



Series: Our Family Doesn't Do Normal [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpacas, Drabble, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: When Logan plans a birthday party for the twins, an univited guest shows up.Another little family fluff piece existing in the same universe as *Past Perfect Tense*





	The Mars' Alpaca

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Past Perfect Tense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983255) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 



> Inspired by my daughter meeting an alpaca named "Q-Tip" at the petting zoo.

Logan’s words “I’ll handle everything.” flashed across Veronica’s brain as she gazed upon the chaos in her back yard.

Squeezed next to the giant play structure was a bouncy castle. The make-your-own-ice-cream-sunday bar was in pressed into the corner of the yard near the fence. The face-painter and glitter-tattoo artists were sitting at the table on their deck, setting up their equipment. And smack dab in the middle of it all was a petting zoo.

Veronica let out a deep sigh; Logan was definitely letting his ‘Echolls’ show. The twins – Alexis and Lincoln – were turning five today, and with their little brother Jack in the throws of the ‘terrible two’s it was already a zoo in their house – maybe it was inevitable their backyard followed suit.

“Oh no!”

Veronica turned to find Logan standing behind her, his eyes wide open in shock and horror as he held Jack tighly on his hip. Quickly handing the child to Veronica he continued down the steps of the deck.

“Oh no! No, no, no!” Logan beelined for the petting zoo, coming face to face with his nemesis. “I distinctly said NO alpacas!”

The tall black wooly animal stared back at him, seemingly unaffected by the tall strange man yelling at him.

“Laaammaaaa!” Clapped Jack in Veronica’s arms.

Veronica laughed. “Papa mad at llama, llama?”

Spinning back towards them, Logan raised his index finger. “Okay, firstly, it’s not a llama…llamas are almost twice the size of an alpaca.“

Rolling her eyes, Veronica carried Jack down the steps towards the animals. The alpaca was the silliest looking thing Veronica had ever seen – its coat was shorn for the summer everywhere except for its bushy head and what could only be described as leg-warmers.

Jack’s eyes lit up as Veronica held him close to the alpaca’s head and he squealed with happiness when the animal allowed him to gently pet it.

“Secondly, you know I hate alpacas. Why did you let them unload this thing?” Logan continued, frowning at Veronica.

“Llaaammmaaahhh!” Jack laughed when the animal licked his hand.

“Al-pak-ahhhh.” Logan corrected his son and Veronica laughed.

“I know you have…issues…with alpacas –” Veronica began.

“All I wanted was a dog,” Logan muttered. “But nooooo…Mom wanted an alpaca so we got an alpaca. And then guess who Aaron had clean up it’s cra–poop? Me!”

Taking a deep breath, Veronica placed Jack on the ground to pet a bunny who was sniffing through the fence.

“I am by no means dismissing what I know is a very pivotal moment in your childhood.” She said, pressing her hands to his chest. “I’m just suggesting that we don’t dwell on it for the next few hours, that’s all.”

He opened his mouth to retort but was silenced by the sound of a child screaming…

“Oh my gosh!” Shrieked Alexis from the deck. Her twin brother and Grandpa Keith stood next to her, their mouths wide open in shock.

Her rainbow tutu skirt flapped up and down as she ran down the stairs heading straight for the gates to the petting zoo.

“You got me animals! I love animals! Thank you Daddy!!” Lexie called as she launched herself into the enclosure.

Logan held out his hand to stop her but Veronica gently pressed his arm down, shaking her head. Reaching into her back pocket, Veronica took out her phone just in time to snap a picture of Alexis Lynn Mars gleefully petting ‘her’ alpaca.

Logan’s lip started to quiver and Veronica kissed his cheek, seeing the tears brimming in his eyes as he watched his little girl.

“We’ll worry about explaining they can’t stay forever after everyone leaves.” She whispered.

Kissing the side of Veronica’s head, Logan wrapped his arm around her waist. “Maybe the alpaca could stay a few days longer…”


End file.
